


A Story to Tell  一枪定情

by ChrisBlue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Character Death, Romance, some blood, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Mycroft从未想过自己会身陷此种情境。深夜，昏暗的街道，一位受伤的男子枕在他的腿上。Mycroft/Lestrade，无角色死亡。





	A Story to Tell  一枪定情

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Story to Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437485) by [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu). 



> 搬运至ao3  
> 如果喜欢这篇文，也请去给原作者点个Kudos哦~

“我的名字是Mycroft。”他突然开口，只是为了这段打破沉默。Mycroft Holmes几乎从来没有遇见过“不知道该说什么好”的情况，通常，他挺享受这种尴尬的寂静，毕竟大多数情况下觉得无比煎熬的都是他的对手们。但此时此刻，即便内心毫不情愿，他也必须说点儿什么。

他从未想过这种事情会发生在自己身上；不过，也没有人会想得到。这类事件的发生概率真的小得不能再小。奇怪的是，这一次，它就发生了。因为当下的情景是这样：时间—凌晨一点，地点—贝克街的尽头；Mycroft坐在人行道边上，会弄脏他条纹西裤的泥土成了他最不会在意的东西。现在他最关心的是一位男子，男子的头枕在Mycroft的大腿上，从身侧伤口流出的血侵染了这条人行道的路面。男子神志还算清醒，正满脸惊奇地盯着他看。嗯，看起来至少Mycroft并不是唯一一个被这个神奇的世界给打了个措手不及的人。

“Greg。”另一个人声音嘶哑，听起来有点儿无力。

Mycroft能肯定的是，子弹直接射穿了男子的身侧，血液一直不停地从子弹在男子后背穿出的伤口淌出来，并且，大概（但愿）没有任何内脏损伤。大量的血液把男子曾经洁白的衬衫染得变了颜色，也渗透了Mycroft的西裤。这感觉有点儿让人不适，但是，话说回来，在此刻这并不重要。

他点了点头，“很高兴遇见你，Greg。”Mycroft回答，纯粹的客套话，自然而然地就被他说了出来，不过语气平淡，也没有其表面上的那么温和有礼。

男子试图以大笑来作为回应，但沙哑低沉的笑声被一声咳嗽打断。有点担心男子的状况，Mycroft向男子伸出手，但是却不知道自己该做什么，只好缩回来把自己双手交握在身侧。贯穿了他童年和青年时期的那些数不尽的礼仪课程上从来没有教导过他适用于这种情况的行为指南。他并不擅长于普通的人际交流；谈判和恐吓才是他优于常人的技能，而任何随意的聊天——都会以灾难结局。但有一件事他还是可以做到的；一件他必须要做的事。

“谢谢你。”他喃喃轻语，低下头便看见一双灰色的眼睛也正凝视着他。整件事情好似一个梦；不是噩梦，不过就现在的情况来看或许真的应该算是，但这确实是不会在现实生活当中真的发生的事情，至少是，不应该真的发生。Mycroft几乎不记得自己为什么要来贝克街了，好像是有关Sherlock变得比往常更加无礼，哦当然了，John的生日就在下周；Mycroft想要确保自己愚蠢的弟弟记得住这个。由于他当时所在的地方离贝克街不远，考虑到散散步或许对自己的健康有些好处，他决定自己步行过去，遣走了他的司机兼保镖，他现在认识到这大概并不是个明智的决定。但退一步讲，谁能想到恰好就在这一天，就在那个时候有人想要杀了他？射杀他，准确地说。同样，又有谁能预见这附近恰好有个会见义勇为的善良家伙？说真的，Mycroft原以为走在对街的那个男子会在看见一个持枪者从街角出现，拦截Mycroft的去路的时候仓皇逃走，而不是从对面狂奔过来救他。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft又说了一遍，语气更加坚定，“那真的非常…有骑士风度。”他找不到更合适的形容词，他更习惯于用“你真是太好了”这个说法，但那听起来就好像是在随意打发谁一样。为人勇敢当然挺好，但Mycroft并不认为那是一个值得被推崇的品格。

Greg哼了一声，明显是被他的用词给逗笑了。“哦，这没什么”，他叹息道，心不在焉地摆了摆手，“这就是我消磨时间的方法罢了，勇救落难的陌生帅哥。”

听到这句话，Mycroft不由轻声笑了出来，“救护车马上就会到了。”他在瞟了一眼手表后说，“你还好吗？”

另一个人看了他好一会儿，带着评估的眼神扫过Mycroft的脸。他目前为止看起来还不错，所以Mycroft希望他的伤口不会给他带来过多的疼痛。Greg发出了一声若有所思的咕哝，Mycroft偏了偏头，依旧等待着回答。然后另一个人开始哼哼地呻吟起来。

“疼？”Mycroft立刻作出反应，用一只手覆住伤口，用力按压止血。

“有一点儿。”另一个人用有些刺耳的声音回答。

“伤口还在流血。”Mycroft在把两人的手一起从伤口上挪开的时候注意到，他的声音背叛了他，透露出些许担忧。

“我会没事的。”另一个人安慰他。Mycroft试图调整自己到一个更舒服一点儿的姿势，努力不要让自己影响到伤者，但他还是因此稍稍畏缩一了下。

“对不起。”他低语。

Greg又呻吟了起来，他的另一只手不由自主的抬了起来，寻找着，想要抓住什么。不太情愿地，Mycroft也伸出手，让另一个人的手回握住他，用力很大，还有点疼。血渍沾染了两个人的手心，那令人作呕的深红色看得Mycroft倒吸一口气，也用力捏住Greg的手，好让它不再颤抖。他从来不害怕看见血，但此刻其所暗含的寓意让他感到恶心。

“所以，Mycroft”，另一个人说，忍着疼痛想让自己语气随意，“在那个疯子把你当作他的靶子的之前，你是准备去哪儿啊？”

“哦，只是…拜访我的弟弟。”

“在这个点儿？”

“他不会介意的。”Mycroft保证，“如果他真的在睡觉，那还真是个意外惊喜。我的爱好之一就是去惹恼他，当然了他也会报复回来。”

“你们兄弟俩可真和睦。”

“别这么快就下结论”，Mycroft轻声责备，“等你真的遇见过Sherlock你就懂了。”

“Sherlock？”Greg问道，虽然他的声音沙哑，但其中的惊讶清晰可辨。他抬头看向Mycroft。

“Sherlock Holmes。”Mycroft停顿了一下，观察着另一个人的反应。当他看见他所预见的表情后，他愉快地继续说，“噢，看来你已经见过他了。”

Greg嘟囔了一声表示确认，但Mycroft认为现在不是谈论这个的时候。不知怎的，就好像世界上所有的事情都是围着他的弟弟转；无论是有意还是无意，Sherlock总是可以让他自己卷入一个政府事件或者地方要闻里。这就是为什么Mycroft时时刻刻都在担心他的安全。

“好吧，也不是你的错。”Greg轻声笑了笑。之后他就没再说话，只是注视着贝克街，目光落向远方，等待着模样熟悉的救护车的到来。根据Mycroft的预测，救护车一会儿就会到了。

沉默再次降临，Mycroft不由得低头看向枕着他大腿的男子，担心他是不是失去了意识。但Greg依旧睁着眼睛，只是有点儿走神。Mycroft仔细观察了一下男子的长相，虽不相貌惊人，但也魅力英俊。Mycroft漫不经心地用手捋过男子的灰色短发，轻柔而又小心地把头发拨到一边。这也让他紧张的神经冷静了不少。

Greg哼了哼表示感谢，视线在Mycroft脸上流连了好一会儿，一个感激的笑容出现在了他的嘴角。他们的视线撞到了一起，但谁也不想别开脸去。Mycroft又把自己的手指探入了男子的发丝之间，不过这一次，他的手指拂过男子的短发，并伴以轻柔的按摩。

他注意到了什么东西；他的余光瞥见一辆白色的车子正从贝克街的另一头向他们驶来。

“终于。”他小声说道，让Greg也注意到了那辆车。

救护车不一会儿就开到了他俩身旁，医护人员飞快地赶来帮忙，Mycroft挪开身子，小心地把自己的手指从另一个人紧握的手中解脱出来。他最后一次对上另一个人的目光，低语告诉他，“一切都会好起来的”，然后任由他被急救人员推上了车。

 

///

 

几个小时之后，Mycroft回到家里，换掉了沾满血迹的衣服，洗掉了黏在身上的血痕，也顺便放松了心情，他决定去往医院。之前他差点儿跟着一起坐上救护车，但对他而言，如此关心一个陌生人有些太不得体了。因此他转而给自己的私人助理打了个电话，让她为Gregory Lestrade安排最好的医疗救护；他在男子和急救人员交谈的时候得知了男子的名字。到达了医院，Mycroft首先和负责Greg的医生进行了一场谈话，确认另一个人的情况是否已经稳定。令他欣慰的是，正如他所预料的那样，男子的伤情并没有看起来的那么严重。是的，男子确实失血不少，但是现在他有专业医生的看护，应该不久就能完全恢复。令人意外的是，医生也告诉Mycroft另一个男子的伤口并没有为其带来过多的疼痛。

Mycroft最终还是踏入了病房，整个病房里只有Gregory一个病人，他的视线立刻就转向了另一个人的灰色眼睛。气氛有些紧张，他试图挤出一个轻松的微笑，但是却没能成功牵动自己的唇角。看样子Gregory一直在等待他的出现。

“你感觉怎么样？”Mycroft开口打破沉寂，他缓步走进房间，最后止步于距离病床仅仅一英尺远的地方。

“不错”，Greg轻叹出一口气，露出了一个微笑，“挺好的实际上。”

Mycroft点点头，“那就…好。”他感觉自己跟个傻子似的在重复别人说过的词语，但又找不到别的什么可说。突然出现的尴尬情境让他有些不知所措。这很奇怪，当另一个人身负枪伤头枕在他的大腿上的时候他都没有此种感觉；不过现在不是分析这个问题的时候。

“伤口疼吗？”

“噢，你知道…只是有点儿疼。”Greg回答道，目光瞥向别处。

“使用了止疼药之后也还感觉疼？”Mycroft问，询问地挑起眉毛。

“嗯”，男子依旧拒绝看向他的眼睛，他不禁笑了出来，“也不是很疼。”

两人的目光最终相遇，Mycroft也一起笑了起来。

“我只是希望你会再一次握住我的手呢，”Greg玩笑般的说道，但在幽默之下又隐藏着些许认真，“我之前大概可能对疼痛的程度表现得稍微夸张了一点儿……”

Mycroft认为他至少应该会对此有些愤慨的，但是他怎么也压不下去自己的笑意，“你这么做只是为了能握着我的手吗？”他感觉自己非常冒险，还有点儿鲁莽。

“呃，你知道……路遇一个帅哥这种事……”Greg露出一个傻笑，然后若有所思地看向其它地方，“然后我想这可以成为一个有趣的’相遇’故事。”

“在什么场景下？”

“在‘给我们的孩子和孙子讲故事’的场景下。”Greg回答。这很明显本是个玩笑，但又有不可忽视的调情成分蕴含其中。

“我还没有计划得那么长远，”Mycroft回应道，“但我想我们可以安排一次晚餐。以此来表达我的感谢之情。”

“哦好啊，”另一个人耸耸肩，“我想我们可以从晚餐开始。”

“我们可以按传统方式来；毕竟我们已经有了一个不错的初遇故事。”

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注释：可能会有一些医学上的错误，还请大家谅解~
> 
> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_dca0cc3


End file.
